


Overtures

by charmed4fiction



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Content, Angst, Break Up, Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6761479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed4fiction/pseuds/charmed4fiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why is it that I only have to see or hear that bastard and my mind and body stop listening to me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overtures

Edward picked the phone up and put it to his ear.

“Hello.”

“Ed?”

“Roy is that you?”

“Ed the moon is beautiful tonight just like you."

“Roy, where are you?”

“I'm downstairs. Ed the moon is so bright and blinding, and it is..., Ed you are beautiful...”

“Roy were you out drinking tonight?”

“Perhaps!”

“Stay where you are.”

“Ed, everything is spinning.”

“Roy, I’ll be down in a few seconds.”

“Okay!”

Edward shuffled out of his apartment, not bothering even to lock the door. He walked up to the elevator and slammed his hand on the down button. When the elevator finally crawled to a stop at his floor, Edward dashed in and hit the lobby button. He tapped his foot impatiently as the elevator descended.

“Fucking idiot,” he grumbled under this breath, “I wonder if the bastard has any idea what time it is.”

The elevator finally stopped, and Edward walked out immediately and started to look around the lobby for Roy. He spotted him in an armchair next to a large window. His head was resting against the back of the chair while his hands shielded his eyes.

“Fullmetal, Sir,” Maxie the night guard called out to him, “He came in staggering and asked if I’d ring your room.”

“It’s quite all right, Maxie,” Edward said, with a strained smile.

“Do you need any help, Sir?”

Edward flexed his right arm to show Maxie that he had this.

“Okay, Sir.” The man chuckled to himself.

Roy raised his head as Edward approached him, “Edward, I’m sorry. I know it’s late, and I am the last person that you want to see right now.”

Edward glared at him furiously, “You are damn right about that bastard. Now get your ass up, and don’t think for a second I’m hauling you all the way up to my apartment.”

“Edward…”

“Mustang please, don’t,” Edward hissed.

“Thank you, Maxie and goodnight!” Edward waved to the man.

“No problem, Fullmetal, and goodnight to you sir and Mr. Flame.”

Edward fussed the entire ride in the elevator to his floor. He guided Mustang to his apartment door, and when he entered the space, he called home he abruptly dropped Mustang on the sofa.

“Stay there!” he told him.

“I don’t think I’m quite capable of going anywhere,” he muttered.

“I’m sure you’re not, but why couldn't you go straight home after your late night drinking binge,” Edward murmured.

“What was that?” Roy asked in a drunken stupor.

“Nothing,” Edward answered grumblingly.

Edward fetched a glass of water from the kitchen tap and two aspirins.

“Here,” he handed Roy the pills and water, “Please take these and drink all water.”

He took the water and pills from Edward and popped them in his mouth and wash them down with the water. “Thanks.” He handed the empty glass back to Edward.

“So are you going to tell me why you were out drinking tonight again?” Edward sat down on the opposite end of the sofa, before he added, “And why you decided to call me at two in the morning instead of going to your home?”

Roy shook head, “I…”

“What, Mustang?” Edward shot Roy a questioning look, “You can’t articulate the reason why you find it necessary to do this every week. It’s getting tiresome. You showing up at my apartment out of the blue and expect what—for me to suddenly forgive you? I thought you knew me better than that Roy.”

He looked past Ed for a moment as if he was searching for his words, “Edward I want you…back.”

Edward stared at him in disbelief. His heart fluttered a bit. He wanted to glare at him, but the anguish in his eyes stopped him, “You can’t do this, Roy.”

“Do what?” He asked affronted.

“What game is he playing at?” Edward grimly thought as he regarded Roy with his stupid perfect everything. He does this thing all the time; show up and pretend that nothing happened; that he didn’t break it off and left. Roy also makes it difficult to be angry with him, when he’s looking at him with those eyes— as if he’s looking directly at the sun. Fuck Ed; that’s what he used to call him 'his sun' what he still refers to him as.

Gathering up some of the strength he had before the bastard said what he did, Edward growled, “You can’t just show up and say you want me back. It doesn't work like that.”

“I will do whatever it takes for you to take a chance on me again,” Roy began desperately, “I know you Edward and I also know that you’re afraid to take a chance on me again.”

Roy reached out to Edward, “Please!” He looked down at Edward hands, which were fisted tightly, “Edward, I was afraid also, afraid of what we were becoming. I’ve long since moved past that fear. The fear of thinking that what we were together wasn’t something special because my beautiful sun we were something special. We had it all Edward.”

Edward shut his eyes tightly, trying to hold onto what little semblance of dignity he had remaining. Why was the bastard trying to make him feel guilty? He was the one who said that we were moving too fast, that he needed space. Edward tightened his fist until his knuckles were white.

“You think I haven’t changed?” Roy asked. His hands still outreached waiting for Edward.

Edward didn't answer. He couldn't move. He was grinding his teeth and glaring at Mustang with the thought of malicious intent.

Roy's voice trembled with emotion, “I’m ready now Edward, I’m willing to do whatever it takes to earn your trust again, to show you how much you mean to me. The only difference is that you’re not willing to take that chance on me again.”

“Fucking bastard,” Edward gritted and snarled. He slammed his hand down on the armrest of the chair, “You’re damn right I can’t trust you again. This is how you operate, Mustang. You show up and make these eloquent speeches and these overtures about how you’ve changed, and you want me back and all that shit. You haven’t realized that you’ve been doing this for so long and that it's almost habit, a fucking routine.”

Edward was fuming now, he stood up and huffed and pulled the idiot up, fisting his hands in his shirt, “This is not how it works, Roy. This is not how you fucking earn my trust back and certainly not how I’m going to forgive you because what— you want me back.”

Roy wrenched himself from Edward’s grip, stumbling back against the couch. “This is not how I operate, Edward. I’m not pulling any strings to get you to take me back. It’s how I feel about you.”

Edward advanced on him slightly, forcing Roy to sidestep. Edward did the same causing Roy to step several steps backward. “How you feel about me? Is that it Roy? This is a fucking pattern you’ve established. It’s not about me, it is all about you and the thrill, the rush you get from the chase.”

“That’s not the truth Edward, and you know it,” Roy pleaded. His back now up against one of Edward’s book shelves.

“It’s the fucking truth, and you know it. I think you should leave Roy.” Edward bellowed. He was so fucking enraged with emotions that he was afraid of what he may do to the idiot if he opened his mouth one more time.

“Edward…”

“Go, Roy,” Edward snapped.

“One last thing, Edward.”

“What?” Edward snapped again.

“Is that my shirt you’re wearing?” Roy asked softly.

Edward lowered his gaze and looked at the shirt that had become his comfort since Roy ended their relationship about five months ago. He watched Roy through the veil of his lashes as he opened the apartment door and slipped outside.

He dropped to his knees and tried to squeeze back the tears that were threatening to fall.

“Why is it that I only have to see or hear that bastard, and my mind and body stop listening to me?"

I’m so fucked!

I’m still in love with him.


End file.
